SMART ASS
by andsongbirdskeepsinging
Summary: EDWARD MOVES OVER TO FORKS AND ENDS UP AT BELLA'S SCHOOL.SHE IS THE HEAD CHEERLEADER, BUT DOESN'T ACT LIKE ONE.SHE HAS A SMART ASS ATTITUDE.EDWARD IS ALSO A SMART ASS AND FOOTBALL CAPTAIN. WILL THEY BLEND OR CLASH? NOT A GOOD SUM. CANNON COUPLES.ALL HUMAN
1. SMART ASS ADVENTURE ONE

OKAY SO HERE, IS MY NEW STORY. MY SECOND FANFIC. SO PLEASE BE BRUTAL...I OWN NOTHING, IT IS ALL STEPHANIE MEYER....YAH DI YAH DA YAH DA...........UM I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW.....

* * *

BPOV [SCHOOL STARTED IN AUGUST – RIGHT NOW IT IS SEPTEMBER.....]

I MADE MY WAY OVER TO MY USUAL SPOT IN THE SCHOOL'S ENTRANCE. OVER BY THE LUNCH TABLES, UNDER THE SHADE WITH A PERFECT VIEW OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL. IT HAD A FEW CLEAR SPOTS IN THE TREE SO JUST ENOUGH RAYS OF LIGHT COULD GET THROUGH AND REALLY MAKE IT FEEL LIKE SUMMER TIME. IN FORKS IT WAS DIFFICULT TO GET THAT FEELING....

BY THE WAY, I'M BELLA SWAN, I'M AWESOME, AND I'M A FRESHMEN. I AM THE HEAD CHEERLEADER. YES I AM SO GOOD THAT I AM THE HEAD CHEERLEADER AND ONLY A FRESHMEN. DON'T ASK QUESTIONS. I MAY BE THE CHEERLEADER BUT I DON'T GET TREATED LIKE IT AND I DONT LOOK LIKE IT. I HAVE BROWN UGLY HAIR, BROWN UGLY EYES, AND IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO SAY BROWN UGLY SKIN, WELL YOU'R WRONG. I HAVE WHITE ASS SKIN. YOU'D THING I WAS A GHOST. I AM AS PLANE AS IT GETS. JUST CALL ME JANE. HEHE SO CLEVER.

I AM A SMART ASS, AND A VERY GOOD ONE, MIGHT I ADD. I OWN SARCASM AND THROW ROCKS AT PEOPLE WHO USE IT IN MY PRESENSE. I AM NOT A BULLY, I AM ACUTALLY VERY NICE AND NOT SNOBBY AT ALL. BUT IF YOU MESS WITH ME THEN I AM. MY BEST FRIEND IS EMMET MCARTHNEY. WE HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER SO LONG THAT PEOPLE THINK WE ARE TOGETHER, BUT WE AREN'T. HE IS HUGE. THAT IS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW. JUST KIDDING.

HE MAY BE BIG AND SCARY LOOKING, BUT HE IS LIKE THAT BIG TEDDY BEAR YOU WANT AT THE FAIR. HE HAS CURLY HAIR AND BIG DIMPLES....HE IS JUST THE CUTEST THING......BUT CUTE ISN'T WHAT I WANT. SO WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE WE HAVE BEEN IN DAIPERS AND NOTHING MORE...EVER.

I HAVE A BROTHER, NAMED JASPER. HE IS MY SAME AGE SO WE ARE CLOSE. IT'S ALWAYS BEEN, ME AND JASPER AND EMMET. NO ONE ELSE. HE HAS BLONDE/BROWN HAIR AND IS VERY PALE TOO. NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, ME AND JASPER AND EMMET ARE ALL PALE. I MEAN LIVING IN FORKS YOU WOULD EXPECT IT, BUT US, WE ARE WAY MORE PALE THAN EVERYONE ELSE. HM. WHAT A KOINKIDINK.

SO BACK TO MY BORING DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL....

I WALKED OVER TO MY SPOT AND SAT DOWN AT THE TABLE. I WAS WEARING A BLACK TUTU, RED LEGGINGS, AND A TUCKED IN KISS T – SHIRT. I HAD RIPPED THE SIDES OFF AND CUT IN MY OWN V – NECK...YEAH YEAH. SEEMS DANGEROUSE BUT NO ONE HERE IS REALLY AFRAID OF ME. AND THAT IS WHY I CURSE MYSELF FOR BEING SO NICE BECAUSE OF COURSE THE DIM – WHIT OF THE SCHOOL COMES AND SITS IN FRONT OF ME. MIKE NEWTON. YAY.

"HEY BELLA!" REALLY HOW CAN HE BE SO HAPPY AT 7:45 IN THE FREAKING MORNING ON A MONDAY?????

"HI MIKE." I WISH HE WOULD LEAVE. YES HE JUST GOT HERE AND I WANT HIM TO LEAVE. THE SECOND I MET HIM I WANTED HIM TO LEAVE. HE IS FINE AND ALL BUT HE IS SO ANNOYING.. HE HAS BEEN ACTING LIKE MY BEST FRIEND SINCE 7TH GRADE AND CONSTANTLY ASKS ME OUT...I ALWAYS SAY NO...SO WHY HE DOESN'T GIVE UP? DON'T ASK ME.

"SO, HOW WAS YOUR WEEKEND? MINE WAS GREAT! I WENT TO BIGBEAR AND GOT SOME REALLY COOL AIR. YOU SHOULD COME NEXT TIME!"

REALLY HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET! WE LIVE IN FREAKING FORKS AND HE GOES SOMEWHERE THAT IS JUST AS COLD FOR VACATION!!!

"REALLY MIKE REALLY?! SO WHAT YOUR SAYING IS, THAT YOU SPEND YOUR WEEKEND GOING TO BIGBEAR. WHEN YOU LIVE IN FORKS, WHICH BY THE WAY IS COLDER THEN BIG BEAR, WHICH MEANS WE HAVE MORE SNOW HERE, WHICH MEANS YOU MY FRIEND ARE A FUCKTARD! AND NO I DON'T REALLY WANT TO GO WITH YOU NEXT TIME, JUST SO HAPPENS THAT I AM PERFECTLY FINE BEING COLD HERE. AT LEAST IN THE COMFORT OF MY OWN HOME, IN WHICH YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN. THANK GOD FOR RESTRAINING ORDERS!!" YES I KNOW I WAS MEAN, BUT I WAS TIRED OF HIM. AND IF YOU ARE WONDERING, YES I DO HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER ON HIM BECAUSE MY DAD IS THE CHIEF AND MIKE IS THE FREAK. FOLLOWING ME?

I GOT UP FROM THE TABLE AND STORMED AWAY LEAVING A MIKE BEHIND. I TURNED AROUND TO SEE HIM AND HIS MOUTH WAS HANGING OPEN IN A PERFECT CIRCLE. IT LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GETTING READY TO GIVE A BLOW JOB..HEHEHEHE... SO BEING THE NICE PERSON THAT I AM, I GOT BEHIND A TREE, YES A TREE, AND TOOK A PICTURE OF HIM WITH MY PHONE...HEHEHEHE. THEN I FELT A LIGHT TAP ON MY SHOULDER.

I TURNED AROUND TO SEE THE MOST BEAUTIFULL FACE IN THE WHOLE WORLD. PERFECT, MESSY HAIR, GREEN EYES, A TONED BODY.. WHERE HAS THIS GOD BEEN ALL MY LIFE.?

"CAN I HELP YOU?"

"UM ACTUALLY YES, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD SHOW ME AROUND. I'M NEW AND I DON'T REALLY SEE ANYONE ELSE HERE AND YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD HELP ME." AAHH! HIS VOICE SOUNDED LIKE MAGIC.

"SO YOUR NEW?" NO SHIT SHERLOCK! WHAT IS THIS GOD DOING TO ME?

"YES...UM ARE YOU LIKE DILUSIONAL? DIDN'T I JUST SAY I WAS NEW? MAYBE I SHOULD GO AND ASK SOMEONE WHO ISN'T IN THE SPECIAL CLASS AND ISNT WEARING A TUTU WHILE HIDING BEHIND A TREE WHILE TAKING PICTURES OF GAY BOYS." WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? I LOOKED AT HIM, MY MOUTH HANGING OPEN A BIT. HE JUST SMIRCKED AND LAUGHED.

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY?" I ASKED.

"YES ACTUALLY IT IS." OH SO HE WAS BEING A SMART ASS. WELL TWO COULD PLAY AT THAT GAME.

"OH OKAY THEN. HARTI HAR HAR. I AM ROLLING ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING MY ASS OFF. HENSE ROFLMAO. IS THAT THE REACTION YOU WERE LOOKING FOR?" I WAS A CHAMPION AT HEART. BUT I DIDN'T GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO ANSWER.

"IF SO – THEN YOU MAY WANT TO GO AND STAND OVER THERE WITH THE PEOPLE WHO LAUGH AT EVERYTHING ANYONE SAYS. JUST SO YOU LIKE THEM." I POINTED TO THE GROUP STANDING OVER BY THE OFFICE.

"OR MAYBE THOSE PEOPLE RIGHT THERE. THEY'LL DO ANYTHING TO FIT IN. FOR EXAMPLE TODAY I AM WEARING A TUTU. TOMORROW HALF OF THEM WILL BE WEARING A TUTU. GET WHERE IM GOING?" HE LOOKED AT ME WITH A DUMB FOUNDED EXPRESSION. BUT I WASN'T THROUGH YET.

"OR, MAYBE OVER THERE." I POINTED TO THE GIRL GROUP BY THE BATHROOMS. "THE SLUTS OF THIS GAY ASS SCHOOL. THEY WILL PROBABLY LAUGH AT WHATEVER YOU EVEN SAY OR DO JUST SO THEY CAN GIVE YOU THEIR DEFINITION OF PLEASURE."

"SO WHAT WOULD I HAVE TO SAY TO MAKE YOU LAUGH THEN, OH SO GREAT ONE?" HE ASKED ME, FLASHING A DAZZLING SMILE. BUT HE WASNT GOING TO WIN ME OVER.

* * *

"WELL, YOU WOULD HAVE TO HAVE POTENTIAL. AND BY THE LOOKS OF YOUR ASS, YOU MAY HAVE SOME. BUT THEN AGAIN THAT IS JUST MY VAGINA TALKING. SO COME BACK TOMORROW MAYBE NOT ACTING LIKE SUCH AN ARROGANT ASS FACE AND WE'LL TALK." AND WITH THAT I WALKED AWAY. I MAY HAVE LOOKED AWESOME DOING THAT, BUT INSIDE MY HEAD I WAS YELLING, OH WHAT A BEAUTIFULL ASS FACE IT IS!

OKAY, SO I KNOW IT WAS SHORT FOR A FIRST CHAPTER BUT PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE. THEY ARE USUALLY LONGER BUT I HAVE LOTS OF HOMEWORK TO AND STUFF... SO PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE...MAYBE READ MY OTHER STORY, FOR THE LOVE OF MUSIC. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS SO MUCHO!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. SMART ASS ADVENTURE TWO

I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT INVOLVED, WELL ACTUALLY I OWN A FEW POSTERS AND THE BOOKS BUT THAT LIKE DIFFERENT....RIGHT? WELL WHATEVER, STEPHENIE MEYER MADE IT UP....FROM A DREAM..THEN SHE WOKE UP AND WROTE THE BOOK.....SO YEAH...

ENJOY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV – SAME DAY AS FIRST CHAPTER.....

* * *

YOU CAN DO THIS.

SO HEY. I'M EDWARD CULLEN AND I AM 17. I AM AWESOME. AND THAT'S BASICALLY IT. JUST KIDDING.

SO TODAY IS THE DAY THAT ME, AND MY TWO SISTERS, ROSALIE AND ALICE HAVE TO GO TO SOME PLACE CALLED FORKS HIGH. THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, WELL FOR US ANYWAYS. WE JUST MOVED TO FORKS FROM ALASKA ABOUT 2 WEEKS AGO AND NOW THAT WE ARE UNPACKED AND READY FORR LIFE WE GET TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL.

SO AT MY OLD SCHOOL I WAS WELL I WAS STILLL AWESOME. BUT WHY YOU ASK? WELL I WAS CAPTAIN OF THE FOOTBALL TEAM AND I EXECT TO BE THE SAME HERE. I WAS CONSTANTLY FOLLOWED AROUND BY HORMONE CRAZED TEENAGE GIRLS, BUT NONE OF THEM CAUGHT MY INTEREST. THEY WERE ALL AIRHEADS WHO THOUGHT TOO MUCH OF THEMSELVES. ALL MY FRIENDS THOUGHT I WAS COOL TO JUST HAVE THEM FOLLOW ME AROUND, BUT THOUGHT I WAS DUMB FOR TURNING THEM DOWN. WELL I DIDN'T REALLY CARE OF WHAT THEY THOUGHT. I HAVE ONLY HAD ONE GIRLFRIEND IN MY WHOLE 17 YEARS. I KNOW, PATHETIC, BUT I WAS 14 AND STUPID.

SO HERE I AM ONCE AGAIN, DRIVING MY BABY. MY VOLVO YOU SICK MINDED PERSON!

WITH MY TWO SISTERS IN THE BACK SEAT. YEAH THEY DON'T EVEN GET THE FRONT, THAT'S HOW PRESIOUCE SHE IS.

ALICE IS SHORT, LIKE REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY TINY. SHE IS LIKE 4, 11, HAS BROWN AND REDDISH HAIR THAT SPIKES INTO DIFFERENT, PERFECT DIRECTIONS, AND IS ONE BALL OF ENERGY, SHE NEVER SHUTS UP, SHE LOVES SHOPPING, AND SHE LOVES ANYTHING PINK.

ROSALIE IS REALLY, REALLY, REALLY MEAN. SHE HAS LIKE I GUESS WHAT PEOPLE CALL IT, THE CHARM? I DON'T KNOW, BUT EVERYONE SAYS THAT SHE HAS PERFECT BLONDE HAIR, AND A PERFECT FACE AND BODY. EEEWWW. I DON'T LIKE TO THINK OF PEOPLE SAYING THAT. JUST GROSS. BUT SHE ISN'T MEAN BECAUSE SHE IS PRETTY. SHE IS MEAN BECAUSE SHE HAS TO GUYS COMING UP TO HER EVERY OTHER SECOND AND TRYING TO GET HER INTO BED WITH THEM, YOU TEND TO BE MEAN. BUT SHE IS AWESOME. SHE WORKS ON CARS. YEAH DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING DID YOU? WELL WE ARE ALL 17 AND READY FOR FORKS. OR SO WE THOUGHT.

I MADE MY WAY INTO THE SCHOOL'S PARKING LOT. IT WAS COLD BUT WE WERE USED TO IT. I PARKED AND GOT OUT ACCIDENTALY LOCKING MY SISTERS INTO THE CAR. HEHEHEHE.

"EDWARD, LET US OUT!" THEY BOTH SHRIEKED.

"UM, MAYBE LATER."

"LET US OUT NOW, OR I WILL DECORATE THE INSIDE OF YOUR CAR WITH MY PINK FROSTING LIP STICK!!!!" ALICE YELLED.

MY SMILE DROPPED. MY HEART DROPPED. NOT MY BABY. I MOVED AS FAST AS I COULD TO UNLOCK THE DOORS. HEEW! THEY GOT OUT AND WALKED AWAY TO GOD KNOWS WHERE AS I CHECKED THE INSIDE OF MY BABY. NO HARM DONE. THANK GOD.

SO I GRABBED MY BACK PACK AND MADE MY WAY TO THE LUNCH TABLES MAYBE I COULD FIND SOMEONE THERE TO SHOW ME AROUND.

WHEN I WALKED UP, THERE WAS A GIRL HIDING BEHIND A TREE WITH A PHONE OUT TAKING A PICTURE OF SOME DUDE THAT WAS READY TO GIVE A BLOW JOB...WEIRD.

SHE LOOKED HELP FULL FROM BEHIND...OKAY THE TRUTH WAS THAT SHE HAD A NICE ASS AND I WAS WONDERING IF SHE WAS STUCK UP OR ACTUALLY NORMAL.

I TAPPED HER SHOULDER. SHE TURNED AROUND AND MY HEART STOPED. SHE WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFULL THING I HAD EVER SEEN. EVEN MORE BEAUTIFULL THAN MY BABY.

"CAN I HELP YOU?" SHE ASKED OUT OF BREATH AND SMILED. SHE HAD AN AMAZING VOICE.

"UM ACTUALLY YES, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD SHOW ME AROUND. I'M NEW AND I DON'T REALLY SEE ANYONE ELSE HERE AND YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD HELP ME."

"SO YOUR NEW?"

"YES...UM ARE YOU LIKE DILUSIONAL? DIDN'T I JUST SAY I WAS NEW? MAYBE I SHOULD GO AND ASK SOMEONE WHO ISN'T IN THE SPECIAL CLASS AND ISNT WEARING A TUTU WHILE HIDING BEHIND A TREE WHILE TAKING PICTURES OF GAY BOYS." I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE A SMART ASS TO HER...WAIT WHAT WAS THAT? I AM MEANT TO BE A SMART ASS. SO I JUST SMIRCKED AND LAUGHED. AND I ACTUALLY LOVED HER OUTFIT...IT SUITED HER..EVEN THOUGHT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER.

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY?" SHE ASKED WITH ONE PERFECT EYEBROW RAISED. I GULPED.

"YES ACTUALLY IT IS."

"OH OKAY THEN. HARTI HAR HAR. I AM ROLLING ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING MY ASS OFF. HENSE ROFLMAO. IS THAT THE REACTION YOU WERE LOOKING FOR?" SHE DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME TIME TO ANSWER.

"IF SO – THEN YOU MAY WANT TO GO AND STAND OVER THERE WITH THE PEOPLE WHO LAUGH AT EVERYTHING ANYONE SAYS. JUST SO YOU LIKE THEM." I POINTED TO THE GROUP STANDING OVER BY THE OFFICE.

"OR MAYBE THOSE PEOPLE RIGHT THERE. THEY'LL DO ANYTHING TO FIT IN. FOR EXAMPLE TODAY I AM WEARING A TUTU. TOMORROW HALF OF THEM WILL BE WEARING A TUTU. GET WHERE IM GOING?"

"OR, MAYBE OVER THERE." I POINTED TO THE GIRL GROUP BY THE BATHROOMS. "THE SLUTS OF THIS GAY ASS SCHOOL. THEY WILL PROBABLY LAUGH AT WHATEVER YOU EVEN SAY OR DO JUST SO THEY CAN GIVE YOU THEIR DEFINITION OF PLEASURE."

I LOOKED OVER TO THE GROUP OF GIRLS AND QUICKLY LOOKED AWAY. THEY WERE ALL WEARING SHORT SHORTS ANS SHORT SKIRTS WITH TUBE TOPS AND TANK TOPS WITH NO BRAS. SO THEY WERE ALL PROBABLY STUCK UP; DOESNT MEAN THAT I CAN'T TAKL TO THEM RIGHT? THEY WERE ALL WAY HOTTER THEN THE GIRLS AT MY SCHOOL. AND GUESS WHAT MANES IT BETTER. REALLY COLD, NO BRAS = HEAVEN.

"SO WHAT WOULD I HAVE TO SAY TO MAKE YOU LAUGH THEN, OH SO GREAT ONE?" THEY WERE HOT, BUT THIS GIRL IN FRONT OF ME WAS BEYOND THAT. I'D RATHER HAVE THIS RIGHT HERE. I FLASHED A SMILE.

* * *

"WELL, YOU WOULD HAVE TO HAVE POTENTIAL. AND BY THE LOOKS OF YOUR ASS, YOU MAY HAVE SOME. BUT THEN AGAIN THAT IS JUST MY VAGINA TALKING. SO COME BACK TOMORROW MAYBE NOT ACTING LIKE SUCH AN ARROGANT ASS FACE AND WE'LL TALK." SO, SHE WAS LOOKING AT MY ASS? BUT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO RESPOND BECAUSE SHE TURNED ON HER HEEL AND WALKED AWAY. THIS WAS GOING TO BE A FUN YEAR.

* * *

* * *

SO, THIS IS THE SECOND SHAPTER OBVIOUSLEY...SO PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU LOTS! 


	3. OBVIOUSLY3

* * *

So thanks for reviewing! I own nothing Twilight related...meaning I didn't make it up. I only made up this story in front of you....so totally! And my other story too, For The Love Of Music...

SAME DAY

BPOV

* * *

FIRST PERIOD; ENGLISH

So I walked away from the Greek God himself and sat down at my usual table in my English class. We had a full class..29 students and all the seats were filled except for the one next to me. I prefered it this way better though...no one to bother me in my favorite class. I love English..all the writing! When I grow up I am determined to become a writer and a photographer. Maybe a little cheering and soccer on the side..but those two will be my money makers and passion for the rest of my life. Always has, always will.

So, as I waited for the teacher to arrive I sat in my seat and layed my head back against the wall and plugged my I pod into my ears. My I pod was the only thing that could relax me. And after what just went on outside with that guy..I needed to be relaxed if I was going to make it through the school day without going into hysterics.

In the middle of the song, Say, by John Mayer, I heard the door slam and feet shuffling. I figured it was just the teacher, so I paid no mind to getting ready for class. The teacher usually came in and went out at least 4 times before he was actually ready to begin class. Some thing about always making sure he had everything and went to the bathroom so he didn't have to leave class at all during the day. Strange.

Then I heard the chair next to me scraping the badly colored tiled floor. I opened my eyes slowly and turned off my I pod at the same time. There, next to me, was the man on my mind. He was looking forward, not even noticing that I was there, in the seat next to him. Every single girls' eyes were on him. All gawking.. and the rest on me....glaring. Yeah I know, they were all jealous that they didn't get to sit next to him.

I decided to play nice. "So, you obviously found your way here." I didn't know what to say first so the obvious seemed like a good route.

"Yeah, obviously. Good job." Well. I guess he was still mad.

"Listen," I waited, he never gave me his name.

"Edward."

"Okay thanks, listen Edward, I was just going to ask, are you mad?" I said with a half smile.

"Over what?"

"You know this morning."

"What happened this morning?" Oh my fruity grapes, was he dilusional?  
"You know, how I kind of yelled at you? About the whole how you could make me laugh thing?"

"Oh yeah.. That was you? I knew you looked familiar. I guess I blocked it out."

He didn't remember me? It happened about 5 min. ago. Maybe I wasn't important. I mean how could I be, I have only known him for 10 minutes and I just found out his name 2 min. ago. Anyways. I didn't have a chance being his girlfriend. Let alone being a friend.

"Hello class, let's get started!" The teacher walked into the classroom for the fifth time. Everyone turned around to face the board. I hadn't noticed that they were watching our conversation. I turned red. I just got dissed in front of my whole class. I heard giggling coming from somewhere in the room and I saw some girls still looking at me and laughing. I couldn't handle it any more. I got up and quietly ran for the door. My traitor tears escaped my eyes as I ran down the hall into the bathroom. I sat in there for who knows how long. I don't know why I chose the batthroom of all places to sit and cry. It smelled like cheap flowers, the tiled floor was tan...once in time being white, the stalls were all falling down, and the bright lights were giving me a head ache. It was also cold. It all reminded me of a hospital. But the signatures, and tagging on the wall let me know where I really was.

I don't really know why I was crying. Maybe it was because I got dissed. That never happened before. Maybe it was because it was in front of everyone. Well I trip in front of people on a daily basis so maybe not. Maybe it was because he didn't remember me. I talked to him and five minuted later he didn't remember. Or maybe it was because I wanted him to remember. Needed him to remember. Maybe it was all those things.

I then noticed what I was thinking about. I was thinking way too far into this. I didn't even know the guy and I was crying and thinking about him already! But it felt like I knew him. It felt like I knew him forever. I wonder why. It felt like I had known this Edward before. Impossible. If I had ever seen that face. I was sure to remember it. And in a town like Forks you don't remember a face. You can only see so many. And I was sure that I couldn't remember back as far as My kindergarden through 3rd grade years. I was too small to have a care whether to remember anything or not. All I know is that I had a best friend. I don't remember what he looked like and I forgot his name. But the only thing I do remember was that I was supppossed to marry him. That was my dream from when I was a little girl. But I guess it doesn't matter now. I don't remember anything about him. All I know is that I loved him.

I got up and walked over to the badly chipped mirror. Through the glare I could see that my eyes were red and puffy from the salt water tears. I splashed water in my face and thanked God that I was wearing waterproof mascara. I unwrinkled my shirt and grabbed my bag. I walked over to the big, heavy door and pulled it open.

* * *

When I got back into the hallway it was empty. Except for one other person. Guess who?!

OKAY, SORRY IT WAS SHORT....GIGGLE GIGGLE...BUT IF I WANT MORE REVIEWS I AM GOING TO NEED TO PUSH YOU GUYS A LITTLE MORE....SO! IF I HAVE 10 REVIEWS FOR JUST THIS CHAPTER BY.....TOMOROW..3:00 PST.I WILL UPDATE THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER AND A WHOLE NEW ONE. BUT IF I DON'T GET 10 OR AT LEAST A FEW MORE...THEN I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL FRIDAY! SORRY! BUT THIS IS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. I WANT TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING MY STORY....SO THANKS TO THOSE WHO DO REVIEW! I MEAN COME ON IT' THAT LITTL GREEN BUTTON RIGHT THERE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS! 3


	4. THOSE 3 WORDS

OKAY..I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

I APOLOGIZE WITH ALL MY HEART BECAUSE I WAS SUPOSSED TO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP A FEW DAYS AGO BECAUSE YOU GUYS MADE 10 REVIEWS!!! SO …..I AM VERY SORRY...TIME JUST REALLY GOT AWAY FROM ME...SO I AM VERY SORRY AND HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER:

P.S. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY AND THE SORRY'S I AM GIVING YOU!

* * *

LOVE 3

* * *

EPOV [LEAVES OFF FROM WHERE BELLA LEAVES THE CLASSROOM]

I WALKED DOWN THE EMPTY SCHOOL HALLWAY IN SEARCH OF BELLA. I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW RUDE I WAS TO HER. AND I KNEW THAT EVERYONE WAS WATCHING...I DON'T KNOW WHY I FELT THE NEED TO BE NICE TO HER AND THEN RUIN IT BY BEING MEAN. SHE ISN'T SPECIAL. NO ONE IS AS SPECAIL AS THAT GIRL I MET WHEN I WAS YOUNGER. THAT GIRL. I HAD FORGOTTEN THAT NAME BUT WOW. SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL. SURE I WAS ONLY A LITTLE KID. BUT SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND I FELL IN LOVE WITH HER. THEN EVERYTHING FELL APART AND I AM LEFT WITH A BROKEN HEART. MAYBE THAT'S WHY I WAS SO MEAN TO BELLA. SHE WAS THE ONLY PERSON TRYING TO GET PASSED MY WALLS. AND I DIDN'T WANT TO GET HURT AGAIN.

MAYBE. BUT I THINK I WAS LOOKING WAY TOO FAR INTO THINGS. MAYBE SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO BE NICE. AFTER ALL WE BOTH HAD GOTTAN TO A BAD START THIS MORNING. BUT HOW COULD SHE BELIEVE THAT I DIDN'T REMEMBER THE MORNING START I HAD WITH HER? IT JUST MADE MY DAY TO MEET SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY MATCHED MY SMARTY ASSY ATTITUDE.

SO I WALKD DOWN THE HALLWAY...BUT I COULDN'T FIND BELLA. FIGURES...THE TEACHER WOULDN'T LET ME OUT WHEN SHE RAN OUT I HAD TO RUN THERE RIGHT AFTER THE BELL RANG TO GO TO 2ND PERIOD. SO IT WAS MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. DITCHING CLASS....OH WELL. THIA GIRL WAS MORE IMPORTANT. WAIT-WHAT?

JUST THEN I HEARD CRYING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GIRL'S BATHROOM.

I PUT MY EAR TO THE DIRTY BLUE PEELING DOOR AND LISTENED IN.

THERE DEFINETLY WAS A GIRL CRYING IN THERE. I WAS SURE IT WAS BELLA. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. I WASN'T EVEN SURE THAT I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE HER CRY. REALLY? HOW CAN I THINK THAT HIGHLY OF MYSELF? TO BE THE ONE THAT GOT TO HER..WHEN SHE WAS WORTH 100 X'S WHAT I WAS WORTH? AND EVEN IF I WAS. WHAT MAKES ME SO SPECIAL AS TO BE THE ONE TO MAKE HER CRY AND THEN MAKE HER STOP CRYING?

I GUESS IT WASN'T UP TO ME BECAUSE AS SOON AS I BACKED AWAY FROM THE DOOR, IT OPENED UP SLOWLY. I GASPED...AS SO DID SHE.

BELLA'S EYES WERE ALL RED A PUFFY, FROM HER TEARS, I AM GUESSING. AND HERE HAIR WAS A LITTLE MESSY, AND HER CLOTHES WERE A WLITTLE WRINKLED FROM SITTING ON THE FLOOR. BUT SHE WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAD EVER SEEN.

I GUESS I SHOULD SAY SOMETHING...BUT SHE JUST TOOK MY BREATH AWAY.

SHE JUST SHINED.

"HEY BELLA." HE LOOKED UP AGAIN FROM LOOKING AT THE FLOOR, TILTED HER HEAD MY WAY AND MADE HER WAY BACK TO THE CLASSROOM WHERE SHE THOUGHT SHE LEFT HER STUFF. BUT I HAD IT. I JOGGED UP A LITTLE TO CATCH UP ITH HER..

"HERE BELLA, I HAVE YOUR STUFF. I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO WAK ALL THE WAY BACK."

SHE GAVE ME A FAKE SMILE AND TOOK HER BACKPACK... BUT I WASN'T GOING TO GIVE IT TO HER.

"HERE, WHAT'S YOUR NEXT CLASS, I'LL TAKE IT FOR YOU..IT'S KIND OF HEAVY."

"NO, IT'S OKAY...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

"OH – COME ONE BELLA! WHAT DID U DO WRONG?"

"NOTHING." HORRIBLE LIAR, SHE LOOKED DOWN WHEN SHE SAID THAT.

"YOUR LYING. COME ONE JUST TELL ME."

"IT'S NOTHING. LOOK HOW ABOUT, WE JUST START OFF NEW..OKAY? LIKE I DON'T KNOW YOU AND YOU DON'T KNOW ME."

"GRR...FINE! OKAY..SO...HI THERE MS. MY NAME IS EDWARD, WOULD YOU MIND IF I WALK YOU TO YOUR NEXT CLASS?" SHE SMILED A TRUE SMILE AND GIGGLED. YES! WAIT WHAT?

"HI, MY NAME IS BELLA. SURE, I WOULD LIKE THAT." I SMILED A BIG GOOFY SMILE. I PROBABLY LOOKED LIKE AN IDIOT BUT WHO CARES. I GET TO WALK BELLA TO CLASS. WAI AHH STOP!

"SO...." SHE WANTED CONVERSATION..

"YOU KNOW...YOUR NAME SUITS YOU...I MEAN IF I AM NOT BEING TOO FORWARD...BUT BELLA MEANS BEAUTIFUL IN ITALIAN."

SHE BLUSHED BUT ONLY GAVE ME A SMALL ANSWER.

"THANKS."

"YOUR ALWAYS WELCOME."

I DON'T KNOW WHY I WAS BEING SO NICE TO HER..BUT MAYBE IT WAS FAITH TO BE NICE TO HER. WHETHER SHE LIKED IT OR NOT. MAYBE I'LL LET GO AND JUST LET THIS THING BETWEEN US GO WHERE IT MAY. MAYBE, I'LL HELP GUIDE IT A LITTLE.

WE WALKED UP TO HER CLASSROOM AND SHE GAVE ME DIRECTIONS TO MINE.

"BYE BELLA." I SMILED

"SEE YOU LATER." SHE HALF SMILED BACK. IT LOOKS LIKE SHE WAS HOLDING BACK SOMETHING...

* * *

SHE THEN WALKED AWAY...LEAVING ME IN THE EMPTY HALLWAY..NOT KNOWING THAT THOSE 3 WORDS MADE MY HEART FLUTTER. AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHY. I WONDER IF SHE KNEW WHY.

OKAY...SO A LITTLE SHORT..BUT IM SORRY I HAVE A SOCCR GAME IN ½ AN HOUR AND STUFFY FLUFFY...SO PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS TO YOU GUYS WHO DO..... 3


	5. Beep Beep Beep

I own nothing...twilighty!

* * *

Okay, so some people have been complaining about me using caps all the time so I will now STOP using my trademark thingy and I will now use the same old writing that everyone else uses! Haha just kidding I actually dont mind at all.... please enjoy! :p

* * *

BPOV [after she leaves edward in the hallway]

It was 2nd period and so much drama had already happened! Really? I thought real high school was supposed to be different from those movie cliches. But I guess not.

I couldn't believe he was that nice. I mean sure people can be nice.. But they can't be mean and then an hour or so later, change completely. But I wasn't going to let him in so easily. Part of the reason that it had always been me and Japser and Emmet all these years wasn't just because we thought we were better then everyone else. It was to protect me.

Back to what I was saying about the kid that I fell in love with. It all had to do with him. Everything had to do with him. Everything about me, how I am now is his fault. I was in love with that boy..when I was a little girl. And I am sure that if nothing had changed we would have evolved into something more than just friends. Sure maybe a few years later I mean we were only little. But I knew we were meant to be together, someway somehow. But it was too late now. For all I know he could be across the entire world, or maybe even across the street. Who knows.

Class finished slowly and finally the bell rang for third period. P.E. I hated p.e. It always involved way too much of people getting injured. And the worst part..in this ghetto school they made us take showers when we were done. Ever heard of personal space? I guess not because the showers didn't even have doors.

As I made my way down the brightly lit hallway crowded with horny teenagers, I noticed a full head of crazy bronze hair. Edward. As if on que he turned around to reveal a breathtaking smile. Don't get taken in Bella! Hold your own!

"Hey Bella."

"Oh, hey Eddie." I would call him Eddie..see if it got to his nerves. I looked up to see his facial expression. He looked really sad. A minute ago he looked like the happiest person on earth!

"What's wrong?" I asked him as we trugged through the hall.

"It's just. Never mind." Why didn't he want to tell me?

"Oh come on! You can tell me. Besides I am your only friend remember? Who else would you tell.?"

This only made him look sadder.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that! It's just that, that-" He cut me off though.

"It's okay Bella I know what you meant. I'd like to tell you, really but I mean it's so embarrassing and there are people just waiting to make fun of me everywhere."

"Okay, well if you really want to, how about you come to my house after school? We could hang and I could show you around town." Please say yes..wait what?

"Sure, okay...my car or yours?"

"Um, yours if you dont mind. My brother is taking the car, today so I was going to walk."

"You have a brother?"

"RING!"

"Uh oh, that's the late bell." I looked around, the hallways were empty. I didn't even notice everyone was gone. Wow.

"Oh, well I have p.e. anyways. What do you have?"

"The same!" I said with a big smile. Why, did this boy make me so happy?

"Alright let's go!" I grabbed his hand and ran as fast as I could toward the two locker rooms. We were running really fast, when we got to the locker rooms.

"There's your stop...see you!" I yelled as I ran past him and into my locker room. I got dressed as fast as I could and made it out to the gym faster than half the other girls.

When I got out there, there was a big crowd of girls surrounding something. As I got closer I noticed that they were all circled around a very uncomfertable looking Edward.

"Hi, Edward, my name is Lauren." I heard a very nazaly voice say.

"Eh, Hi...listen ladies I really have to go....to the locker room...to uh.....get changed."

I looked down at his body, he was still in his normal clothes! They hadn't even let him change.

"Ooh. Would you like some company?" Damn did she never get the hint?

"Uh-no I am ...uh okay..uh.." God dammit just push them off you!

I barged in through the group and grabbed Edward by the arm.

"Come on Eddie, let's go!" I pulled him out of the girl pit and pushed him towards the locker room.

"Go get dressed." I pushed him in and he sent me a smile that just said thanks. I threw him a thumbs up.

"What the hell Swan? Just because he doesn't want you, you have to take him away from me?"

Lauren yelled.

I flipped her off.

"Grr..." I swear to God she just growled.

I felt someone pull my hair. Really? My hair?

I turned around and saw a very pissed Lauren. I shoved her and she backed up about 15 steps. I didn't do it that hard. But as soon as I did it I made a beep, sound.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Haha, hey Lauren your ass is so big that when you back up, it has it's own alarm to let us all know to get out of the way! That is so cool! Maybe I'll gain 20 pounds and I can get one of those!"

Her face turned bright red, and she ran back into the girl's locker room. Everyone within hearing range started to laugh. I was busting up so hard I had to grab on to the person that was beside me.

I looked up, through my tears, (yeah thats how hard I was laughing) I saw Edward there, trying not to laugh. His face was bright red too. That just made me laugh even more. I poked him in the stomach and he finally let it out.

LUNCH TIME

P.e. was over and 4th period art class went by too fast. It always does.

I searched the cafeteria for Jasper and Emmet. We didn't have any classes together so this is where we usually meet up. I saw them sitting at the far table, where we usually sit. I went over and sat down and told them all about today. Edward included. But I didn't even know where Edward was at.

"Hey you guys, I'll be right back."

I went outside to look for Edward and found him sitting alone under a tree. What?

I jogged over to where he was silently and jumped up behind him.

"BOO!"

He jumped up and screamed. It was just too funny. I fell on the floor laughing, as he stood there not looking very happy.

"What the hell Bella?"

"Haha, sorry but it was a perfect chance. Anyways..why are you here by yourself?"

"It's my first day of school, I have no friends to sit with."

"Uh, hello?" I pointed to me.

"You'd let me sit with you?"

"Uh yeah! I may be mean, but I am your friend....so hurry up and come on!"

He followed me into the cafeteria, and sat down at my table.

"Guys, this is Edward. Edward this is Jasper, my brother, and Emmet my best friend."

okay..so that is it...please tell me if my chapterz are too short or too long or whatever you are uncomfortable with or you would like me to change, or if there iz something wrong with my chapterz or story or anything at all! I wont mind if you totally bash on me, I just want to make this story the best it could be..or if you have an ideas for it, I am totally open to them too! So, please review and thanks! 3


	6. PLEASE READ!

Okay..so here is the thing...Sorry this is NOT an update but it is VERY important.

I a taking a vote..[just by reviewing you can vote] to decide to whether keep going with this story or canceling it and just continue with my other story, FOR THE LOVE OF MUSIC.

SO please tell me whether you'd like me to keep going with this story or to just delete it..you won't hurt my feelings either way, o be honest please! :)3


End file.
